Together
by Rielin
Summary: Together and to get her. Physically in a loved relationship, emotionally in a hated relationship.
1. Together

**Together.**

* * *

 **Together**  
 _by iReii_

"Together and to get her. Physically in a loved relationship, emotionally in a hated relationship."

* * *

BGM **MJ [Sunnyside] - Feat. Jaram Project Lee Ah Ram [Digital Single]** on YouTube | **First Video**  
 _Original title: MJ [Sunnyside] - 우리 조금만 어렸더라면 (Feat. Jaram Project's Lee Ah Ram) [Digital Single]  
A/N Instrumental video, no lyrics._

* * *

 **I.**

"How long have you guys been together? Like what, seven years?!"  
"Dude, when are y'all getting married?"  
"I wish I had a boyfriend for that long."

 _Can they shut their mouth already._

Yet he smiled.

Under the dim light hanging above, under the table filled with drinks, his fists was clenched tightly. How he wanted to get out of this place, and how he does not belong here, not anymore. If only this was seven years ago, how different would this be? His hands would be embracing the girl next to him and she would smile warmly at him. Yet, all she does now is to ignore his existence with a fake smile that sickened him.

"I'll go drop her off now, see ya." He said as he grabbed the cold hands of the violet haired girl. He glanced over, and he could tell, underneath her plastic smile was a disgusted frown. Their fellow friends said farewell as they stared at them with jealousy in their eyes. He let out an exhausted sigh.

As soon as he closed the door behind them, she retreated her hand as she wrapped them with the sleeves of her cardigan. He ran his fingers over his bangs as he let out another sigh.

"Drop me off my ass. I'm going." She said as she turned her head away, her violet hair swaying in the air. Ridiculed by her actions, he pushed his hand inside his pocket, other swiping his phone with an uninterested look on his face, "Was never even planning to."

The two parted their ways, their heart blackened with nothing but hatred.

* * *

Seven year relationship― indeed it's a long journey they created; a journey they want to end. Of course, the two loved each other unconditionally in the beginning, their hearts fluttering each time they met each other, nervousness overwhelming their mind each time they sat next to each other. The restless nights they shared before their date, everything vanished. How long ago was it? They don't even recall, or they don't even want to recall.

Seven years passed, and they deeply hate each other. They're sick of seeing their faces, sick of going on a forced dates, yet they cannot break the bond. People expect them to stay together, until the day they vanish from the world. They're meant to be on the outside, yet they're not on the inside.

The boy laid down on top of his bed, his room not even lighted up, the only source of the light was coming from his phone. With one of his hand resting on top of his forehead and the other hand gripping onto his phone as he scrolled down his messenger app with his finger. He came to a halt as he stared into one of his contacts, Aisha.

Not even saved with corny couple names, she was saved as Aisha. Without a picture set as her default, he continued to scroll down his contacts as a sigh escaped from his lips. He scrolled back up once again, only to come to another stop in front of her name. He hesitated, but pressed on her profile as it led to their empty conversation.

[Let's] He typed, and erased. And typed again.

[Let's breakup.] He typed, his thumb lingering on top of the send button. Then he pressed it. He silenced his phone and locked it, throwing it across the bed as he placed his arms on top of his eyes, trying to block anythings that will annoy him.

This was it. Their weakened, their tiring relationship came to an end. Finally, they stopped writing their story, their chapter being incompleted.

"Somebody had to say goodbye." He murmured as he closed his dull eyes.

* * *

 _You can curse me out, you can hate me, but we're not meant to be.  
_ _Your uninterested eyes as you stared into your phone screen as if I was never here, I was tired to see you like that.  
_ _With continuous arguments and disappointments, how we wished for our relationship to deteriorate.  
_ _We loved each other, but we hate each other. I don't want you to be encaged in this relationship anymore, it's better if you're freed from me. I'm glad we said our farewell._

His eyes fluttered open. Squinting his eyes due to annoyance, he reached out for his phone. With his hands tapping on his bed as he searched, he finally grabbed the device. He expertly turned his phone over and unlocked his phone. Without a hesitance, he opened his messenger app.

[Let's breakup.] _Read 12:03 AM._ An annoyed sigh escaped from his lips. _Not even gonna reply._

 _We are free, at last. From our tiring relationship, everything came to an end. We're back to our stranger-relationship.  
Although I regret our last moments, thank you for sharing your entire life with me for the last seven years_ _._

* * *

 _He does not want **to get her** , because they weren't **together** , anymore._


	2. To Get Her

**To Get Her.**

* * *

 **Together**  
 _by iReii_

"Together and to get her. Physically in a loved relationship, emotionally in a hated relationship."

* * *

BGM **MJ [Sunnyside] - Feat. Jaram Project Lee Ah Ram [Lyric Video]** on YouTube | **Second Video.**  
 _Original title: MJ (써니사이드) - 우리 조금만 어렸더라면 (Feat.자람프로젝트 이아람) [Lyric Video]  
A/N Same song as the first chapter, but with lyrics._

* * *

 **II.**

 _If only we were younger, if only we still loved each other, would we still be together? Would we still love each other? I don't know how to love anymore. I only knew how to make you smile, how to make you happy, yet I don't even think I can do that anymore. I don't know how to._

 _The people that looked upon us, the people that looked at us with heart eyes, they all turned their backs against me.  
Who's fault is this, is there even someone to blame?_

 _Even if I grab you, you throw my hands away. Where did our relationship tilt? After misunderstandings piled upon each other, our relationship came to an end. I just want to go back, back to the days where everything was simple. To the days you loved me, and to the days I loved you._

The boy wandered around, his mind empty without any thoughts. He glanced around the busy street, it was filled with all the memories they shared.

Clothing stores― she loved wearing skirts. And he hated her wearing skirts. As clumsy as she was, the boy always had to cover her bottom clothing with a bag, with a blanket. Others would get tired of it, yet he wasn't. If he could protect her, he would do anything to.

Restaurants― she was afraid of spicy foods. The way she would gasp for cold air, the way she would search for iced water, he laughed. And so did she. They would sit, facing each other with a table crossing their way. Various conversations were thrown back and forth along with laughters, he missed those moments.

Karaoke― she loved to sing, no one can say she was an expert with it, but she loved to. Others would block their ears as they hear her high notes, yet he sat there. With a smile across his face, with his hands clapping down each beat, he would listen to her. And she appreciated that.

Movies― she was never willing to watch horror movies. Because of his selfish choices, he brought her along to go see a horror movie, and that night, she was unable to sleep. He had to reassure her, apologize to her with a playful tone, throughout the entire night. The way they fell asleep together, while clenching onto their phone, those days are gone now.

Everything he sees, his entire world, everything revolves around her. A girl he can't ever forget. A girl he can't ever erase from his world. Yet he's the one who released her, he's the one that trapped her for seven years, and finally freed her. It's a choice he regrets, but it's a choice that benefits her. He lost his values, yet she gained her values. This is better for her, even if it deeply hurts him.

Like a habit, he unlocked his phone to open the messenger app. Her default actually had a picture, he was quite surprised. Only to be surprised again, her profile picture was with her new boyfriend. Within five months after their breakup, she found another lover.

The gray, dull city started to pour as if it was telling the story of the boy's. The boy wandered even further into the city as the memories he shared with her passed by. The memories they had together, now will be refreshed with her new lover. She will now visit the places they spent together with her him.

Was it the rain or was it tears that was dripping down from his face? No one would know, except the boy himself.

She's not the same person he knew, the same person he wished for her to be. The Aisha he knew seven years ago is gone. Away. They started as strangers, and although ending up with lovers would become a happy ending, their love ended as a sad ending. They are strangers once again. Strangers with memories, strangers that cannot start new memories.

 _In one moment, everything ends. The memories we shared, everything vanishes in one second.  
I want to erase the terrible memories we shared, those memories makes my heart ache.  
All the things I regret, one by one they come rushing back to my mind and haunts me.  
I want to go back, back to the days where everything was simple. Back to the days you loved me, and to the days I loved you._

The boy deeply regret ending their relationship, yet he did not want to trap her within himself. She wanted to be free, and he released her. Even though he knew he would hurt himself, he'd rather have someone else cure her blackened soul that has been contaminated by his wrongful actions.

The boy opened the messenger app once again and glimpsed at her profile picture. Her smile was bright as the stars, like seven years ago. Her smile was real.

* * *

 _He wanted **to get her,** yet they weren't **together,** anymore._


End file.
